


Once upon Achet-Aton

by Agent_Musashi



Category: Jokla, Joko Winterscheidt - Fandom, Joko und Klaas, Klaas Heufer-Umlauf - Fandom, Klako
Genre: Joko und Klaas - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Musashi/pseuds/Agent_Musashi
Summary: Joko, Ägyptologe und Klaas, ein renommierter Altorientalist suchen nach dem ultimativen Adrenalinkick, der ihrer archäologisch angehauchten Show den richtigen Kick gibt. Nach eingehender Recherche entscheiden sie sich, die Suche nach dem sagenumwobenen Manuskript Echnatons anzutreten, um das Geheimnis der «Ersten Offenbarung» zu lüften. Gemeinsam mit der Religionswissenschaftlerin Melanie nehmen sie viele Hürden und Feinde in Kauf, doch nichts lenkt sie von ihrer eigentlichen Mission in Achet-Aton, der damaligen Hauptstadt des Pharaos ab, bis auf den schändlichen Verrat und der Kampf um ihre innige Freundschaft. Werden Joko und Klaas ihre Sendung retten können?





	Once upon Achet-Aton

«Vergesst nicht! Wir haben Kopf und Kragen riskiert, um euch heute dieses sagenumwobene Artefakt präsentieren zu dürfen. Das Rollsiegel des Men-ka-Re gilt als längst vergessen und verdrängt, doch wir haben Forschungskreisen wieder neuen Aufschwung verliehen, sich noch intensiver in die Recherche zu stürzen und mehr über den Pharao der ersten Zwischenzeit zu erfahren.»

Klaas hielt das winzige Rollsiegel direkt vor die Linse, damit der Kameramann eine gelungene Aufnahme machen konnte. Obwohl bis heute nur aus der Königsliste aus Abydos bekannt, gelang es Klaas und seinem besten Freund Joko, einem renommierten Ägyptologen, weitere Spuren zu sichern, die die Regentschaft von Netjerkare Siptahs Nachfolger bestätigten. Das würde bestimmt die zuletzt stark abnehmende Zuschauerquote in die Höhe schnellen lassen. Ein solches Relikt in den Händen zu halten, bedeutete für die beiden bestimmt den Durchbruch.

"Es war gefährlich, doch wir haben uns wacker geschlagen, damit wir heute mit einem wichtigen Fund für die Menschheitsgeschichte dastehen.» Joko versuchte das Rollsiegel und seinen Hintergrund so gut es ging zu verkaufen, in der Hoffnung, ihr Publikum könnte sich dafür begeistern. Am Ende ihrer Sendezeit angelangt, verschränkten Joko und Klaas die Finger miteinander, standen auf und verbeugten sich tief und lange vor ihren Zuschauern. Die wenigen Gäste, die bei der heutigen Liveaufnahme dabei sein durften, klatschten in die Hände. Unter ihnen befanden sich Autoren, Archäologen, Verschwörungstheoretiker, aber auch Skeptiker, die Joko und Klaas das Leben schon mal erheblich erschweren konnten.

«Ich denke, das hat ganz gut geklappt. Sie haben zumindest aufmerksam zugehört und keine allzu schwachsinnigen Fragen gestellt.» Flüsterte Joko Klaas ins Ohr.

Ihnen war bewusst, dass Archäologie kaum einen Beliebtheitsgrad wie Realityshows erlangen würde, aber immerhin konnten sie sich mit ihren Auftritten über Wasser halten und monatlich ihre Rechnungen begleichen. Noch eine kurze Verbeugung Richtung Publikum, ehe sie im VIP-Raum, einer kleinen Rumpelkammer gleichend, verschwanden.

Joko kramte in seinem Rucksack nach einer Flasche Sekt und schenkte seinem Freund und sich ein Gläschen ein.  
« Auf uns, Klaasi! Auf eine weitere, erfolgreiche Jagd nach Schätzen und Geheimnissen der Vergangenheit!»  
Sie prosteten einander zu und genehmigten sich ein Schlückchen. «Was könnten wir als nächstes unternehmen? Irgendeine Idee? Hast du in letzter Zeit einen spannenden Artikel gelesen, der dich wieder zu neuen Abenteuern beflügelt hat?» Klaas nippte an seinem Glas und sah Joko gespannt an.

«Naja, viel Neues ist jetzt nicht auf dem Markt. Wir könnten uns gegebenenfalls mit den Hyksos beschäftigen, ein Thema, das in der Ägyptologie immer wieder für Wirbel sorgt oder wir starten endlich unsere Dokumentation über die Tempelbauten Mentuhoteps III. Das wäre auch eine abendfüllende Sendung.»

Mitten in ihrem Gespräch klopfte es an die Tür. Sie blickten einander an. Gäste erwarteten sie keine und die eingefleischten Fans mussten mit billigen Autogrammkarten und signierten T-Shirts vertröstet, empfangen wollten sie im Moment niemanden. Denn jeder, der auch nur Fetzen ihrer Ideensammlungen aufschnappen würde, könnte im Handumdrehen diese als seine eigene verkaufen und ein Haufen Geld scheffeln, während Joko und Klaas für jede Minute Sendezeit hart arbeiten und immer wieder ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen mussten. Aus Fehlern hatten sie gelernt. Man soll keiner Menschenseele trauen, denn jeder führte auf seine Art etwas Böses im Schilde und alle hatten es doch nur auf ihren Ruhm abgesehen. Immerhin waren sie national bekannt. Joko, Ägyptologe aus Leidenschaft, versiert in vielen Sprachen vom Alten Reich bis zur römischen Periode. Klaas, Altorientalist und Ikonologe, der sich mit bildlichen Darstellungen aller Art, von der Frühzeit bis zu nachchristlichen Jahrhunderten auskannte. Wieder klopfte es. Joko stand auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit.

«Ach du bist es, Schmitti! Los, komm rein. Wir feiern unseren Erfolg. Diesmal hat es doch geklappt, oder?»  
Erwartungsvoll sah der Ägyptologe ihren Produzenten an. Dieser seufzte nur und betrat den winzigen Raum.  
«Joko und Klaas, was soll ich sagen?» Er atmete gespielt dramatisch aus, sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden. «Ich weiss nicht, was ich mit euch machen soll», begann er seine Standpauke.  
Joko und Klaas tauschten irritierte Blicke.  
«Wie waren die Einschaltquoten? Spuck schon aus, Schmitti. Sind wir über den Berg? Konnten wir mehr Zuschauer erreichen?» Auf einmal war Joko nervös. Sie wussten, dass ihr grosser Erfolg nur eine Einbildung war und trotzdem konnten sie sich eine weitere Pleite nicht eingestehen. Doch Thomas Blick sprach Bände. Sie hatten es wieder nicht geschafft und mussten nun mit harten Konsequenzen rechnen.

«Es tut mir Leid, aber es hat nicht gereicht. Wir hatten knapp 500 Zuschauer und für ein Weiterbestehen dieser Sendung bräuchten wir mindestens das Fünffache. So geht es nicht weiter,» Schmitti wirkte enttäuscht. Sie konnten sich noch so Mühe geben, Archäologie war halt nicht so spannend wie Drama und Intrigen oder eine entspannende Kochsendung. Bei ihnen ging es hart auf hart. Sie mussten an verlassene Orte reisen, Geheimnisse lüften, ihr Leben riskieren, Fallen ausweichen und waren nie sicher, ob sie die nächste Show noch miterleben würden. Aber das interessierte die Gesellschaft von heute nicht mehr.

«Hört zu, Jungs. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dieses Sendeformat einzustellen. Es hat doch gar keinen Sinn mehr. Niemand schaut euch zu. Niemand schert sich um irgendwelche Zylindersiegel oder Pharaos Krummstab. Lassen wir es bleiben. Es war eine schöne…» doch Joko schnitt ihrem Produzenten das Wort ab.  
«Nein! Wir geben nicht auf, nicht wahr, Klaas?» Jetzt erhob sich auch der jüngere von beiden.

«Gib uns noch eine letzte Chance, Schmitti. Wir werden der Welt etwas zeigen, dass ihr Hören und Sehen vergehen wird. Gib uns ein wenig Zeit für die Recherche. Wir können das, es gibt auf unserem Forschungsgebiet keine erfahrerene Wissenschaftler als uns beide. Wir haben immerhin das Mysterium des Semendes I. aufgedeckt, aus der dritten Zwischenzeit. Wer sonst kann das von sich behaupten? Wir haben so viele Hürden in Kauf genommen, sind tagelang ohne Wasser und Nahrung durch die Wüste geirrt, nur um deiner Sendung zum Erfolg zu verhelfen. Du kannst uns nicht einfach aufgeben? Was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Vielleicht stumpfsinnige Herausforderungen im TV annehmen, wo sie sich überessen oder sich gegenseitig mit Nadeln piksen? Wir machen seriöses Fernsehen, wir haben eine weitere Chance mehr als verdient»

Joko und Klaas positionierten sich beide vor Thomas. Es durfte noch kein Aus geben, dafür wollten sie kämpfen. Ihr Produzent legte die Stirn in Falten. Konnte er die Kosten für eine weitere Unternehmung aufbringen, um seinen zwei Schützlingen das Abenteuer zu ermöglichen? Eine ungemütliche Stille legte sich über ihre Köpfe.  
«Bitte, Schmitti», flehte Joko, der bereits mit Tränen in seinen Augen kämpfte. Ihm lag die Geschichte Ägyptens wirklich am Herzen, er wollte für kein Geld der Welt sein Fernsehformat gegen eine ulkige Talkshow oder sinnlose Wettkämpfe eintauschen, auch wenn es das war, was Zuschauer in ihren Bann zog.

Schmitti nickte. «Also gut. Ich lasse euch noch einmal losziehen. Diesmal soll es aber ein Knüller werden, ein richtiger Knüller. Habt ihr das verstanden? Ich will ein Relikt sehen, das die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, das Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins wird, auf allen Kanälen und auf allen Nachrichtensendern. Sucht nach einem Artefakt, das schon lange als verloren gilt. Noch besser, sucht nach etwas, das gar nicht existieren dürfte. Ein Skandal, eine Entdeckung, die die Menschheit aufhorchen lässt. Sorgt für Zahlen!»

Joko und Klaas nickten heftig. Sie bedankten sich bei ihrem Produzenten, der alsbald ihren VIP-Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess.

Joko legte einen Arm und Klaas Schultern. «Alter Rabauke. Hast ihn mal wieder weichgekocht und so richtig schön um den Finger gewickelt. Ich bin stolz auf dich!» Der Ältere wuschelte seinem Kollegen durchs Haar.

«Wir haben nur ein Problem,» meldete sich Klaas zu Wort. «Keine Ahnung, nach was wir suchen sollten,» er seufzte und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

«Da wird uns bestimmt etwas einfallen, wir sind immerhin Profis auf diesem Gebiet. Gönnen wir uns eine Mütze voll Schlaf und sehen morgen weiter.» Klaas kam Jokos Vorschlag gerade gelegen. Er war müde und ausgezehrt von ihrer letzten Reise. Etwas Ruhe und Entspannung könnten ihn vielleicht auf neue Ideen bringen, sie mussten diese Möglichkeit auf jeden Fall nutzen.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich die beiden Archäologen in ihrem Stammlokal an der Ecke. Jeder bestellte für sich einen Kaffee und ein kleines Frühstück, um genug Kräfte zu sammeln für ihr Brainstorming.

«Ist dir was eingefallen?» wollte Joko wissen und biss genüsslich in sein Hörnchen. Klaas nahm einen kräftigen Schluck der schwarzen Brühe und schüttelte den Kopf.

«Ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir eventuell etwas über die Büchse der Bastet herausfinden könnten,» schlug er vor. Joko sah ihn erschrocken an.

«Du weisst du, was mit den letzten Wissenschaftlern passiert ist, die sich auf die Suche nach dieser Büchse gemacht haben,» entgegnete ihm sein Freund. Klaas nickte verständlich.

«Sie sind spurlos verschwunden. Aber im Ernst, glaubst du wirklich an solche Spukgeschichten? Es gibt für alles eine rationale Erklärung,» meinte er. Joko gab ihm Recht. So etwas wie Flüche und Gespenster gab es nicht. Es steckte bei allem eine Logik dahinter, alles konnte erklärt werden, da war nichts Mysteriöses dran, so glaubte er. Joko schluckte schwer und Klaas merkte, dass seinem Kumpel beim Gedanken an solch dunkle Kräfte mulmig wurde.

«Gut, dann lassen wir es eben sein. Hast du eine bessere Idee?» forderte Klaas Joko heraus. Dieser nickte eifrig.

«Lass mich ausreden, okay? Hör mir erst einmal zu. Wie wäre es, wenn wir nach der ‘Ersten Offenbarung’ suchen? Ich weiss, welche Gerüchte sich um dieses Manuskript ranken. Ich weiss, dass es unmöglich scheint, hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen und dass das Ganze vielleicht nur eine Erfindung des 14. Jh. v. Chr. ist. Aber stell dir doch mal vor, wir könnten beweisen, dass es diese Inschrift tatsächlich gegeben hat und sie von den heiligen Priestern sicher verwahrt wurde, weil niemand dazu befugt war, die Zukunft zu erkennen, geschweige denn zu verändern. Würden wir das Manuskript finden, dann wäre das das Sprungbrett zu einer internationalen Karriere», schlug Joko vor. Klaas musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. «Das ist doch lächerlich. Die ‘Erste Offenbarung’ ist eine Legende, ein Mythos, nichts Greifbares.»

«Es würde uns aber Zeit verschaffen. Bitte, Hase,» Joko strecke die Hand nach seinem Freund aus. Er sah ihn aus grossen Augen und mit einem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick an. Da konnte Klaas nicht Nein sagen.  
«Also gut, aber du rufts Schmitti an und erklärst ihm deinen genialen Plan».

Sogleich zückte Joko sein Handy und wählte die Nummer ihres Produzenten. «Die ‘Erste Offenbarung’», schallte es aus dem Hörer. «Was soll ich sagen? Wir müssen alles versuchen. Ihr redet also vom Manuskript der Zukunftsvisionen, habe ich das richtig verstanden?» Joko bejahte.  
«Genau. Es heisst in der Überlieferung, wem auch immer diese Offenbarung in die Hände fällt, kann sich der Zukunft sicher sein. Kann den Lauf der Dinge ändern, wird Ruhm und Ehre erlangen.»

«Gut, dann packt eure Koffer und macht euch auf den Weg!» Das Gespräch wurde beendet. Gesagt, getan. Joko schnappte sich noch eine Scheibe Toast und sie verliessen Hals über Kopf ihr Stammlokal Richtung Flughafen. Natürlich wollten sie keine Zeit verlieren, hatten bereits das Nötigste in ihren Taschen verstaut. Seile, Taschenmesser, Medikamente, Verbandmaterial und was man sonst noch auf einem halsbrecherischen Abenteuer brauchte. Sie fuhren zum Flughafen und checkten sofort ein. Zum Glück konnten sie last minute noch Tickets buchen, die sie auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Kairo bringen würden. «Findets du das nicht ein wenig gewagt?» Klaas musste lachen. Sie waren wie wild aus dem Café gestürzt und im Eiltempo zum Flughafen gerast. Joko schulterte seine Tasche und lief zum Gate. «Es ist unsere letzte Chance, wir sollten das nicht vermasseln.»

Da fast alle Sitze ausgebucht waren, setzten sich die beiden Archäologen neben eine junge Brünette, die in ein Buch vertieft war. Sie blickte kurz auf, nickte ihnen zur Begrüssung zu, ehe sie wieder in ihre Geschichte eintauchte. Joko musterte die Passagierin. Sie schien noch nicht so alt zu sein, vielleicht nicht einmal 30, dennoch hatte sie sich eine sehr anspruchsvolle Lektüre ausgesucht: Jan Assmanns die Mosaische Unterscheidung. Dieses Buch war zu Studienzeiten auch seine Pflichtlektüre gewesen, aber ihn zog es immer wieder auf Ausgrabungen, theoretische Ägyptologie war nie sein Schwerpunkt gewesen. Er war praktisch veranlagt, er wollte die Vergangenheit mit eigenen Händen entdecken und sein Leben nicht hinter geschriebenen Zeilen verstecken. Joko lächelte die junge Frau an und nahm neben ihr Platz.

Nur wenige Minuten später hob das Flugzeug ab. Joko, der unter massiver Höhenangst litt, krallte sich an Klaas Arm und zitterte am ganzen Körper. «Keine Angst, Winti. Ich bin bei dir. Es wird alles gut,» versuchte ihn sein Freund zu beruhigen. Schweissperlen traten auf Jokos Stirn, plötzlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie der unbesiegbare Held eines Actionfilms, eher wie ein erbärmlicher Angsthase. Doch Klaas Nähe tat ihm gut, er atmete seinen Geruch ein und versuchte ich zu beruhigen. Sein Kumpel hielt seine Hand ganz fest, redete auf ihn ein und bald konnte Joko wieder gleichmässig atmen. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Kairo, zurück zum Anfang.

«Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir einem Hirngespinst nachjagen. Die ‘Erste Offenbarung’, wir werden uns so blamieren. Es gibt keinen einzigen Hinweis, keine Spur, nichts. Wir werden wie die grössten Vollpfosten mit leeren Händen zurückkehren», Klaas schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Die Brünette neben ihnen lachte auf. «Haha, das ist doch kein Hirngespinst, das Manuskript exisitert!»


End file.
